


Stories of the Second Self: Picturesque

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [196]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Sierra goes with her best friend to a store in Silverton to look at bridesmaid dresses. Herself a werewolf, Sierra is cautious about venturing into a part of town known for its anti-werewolf bigotry, however the store's proprietors are rather welcoming and accommodating. Trying on one particular dress, Sierra is also told that an enchanted necklace goes with it.
Series: Alter Idem [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Picturesque

Life fell into surprising normal within the first year after the federal occupation of Cincinnati. Sierra's best friend, Riley even announced that her boyfriend had proposed and they planned a wedding in secret.

Being chosen as Riley's bridesmaid, Sierra went with Riley to help pick out bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. However, in Reading that had its own risks. Sierra was one of the few werewolves in the district, and already Riley was whispered about behind her back over the fact she was still besties with Sierra.

Riley drove out to Silverton with Sierra, and pulled into a store lot that Sierra hadn't seen before.

"Friends of Fantastic Figures?" Sierra read the establishment sign as she got out.

"I couldn't find dresses I liked anywhere else," Riley explained, "I promise I won't have you transform for a second sizing, unless you want to, that is."

"And they tailor to that?" Sierra asked, noting what other products were displayed on posters in the windows.

"The store owners are into all kinds of things," Riley explained, "They take werewolf customers in all the time, despite being in Silverton. I heard they also making magic charms, outfits for renaissance fairs, ancient weapons and all sorts of stuff."

It explained the suit of armor one sign displayed, front and back. It even had extra shoulder cuffs for an angel's wings on the backside image.

Stepping inside felt like crossing ages, as Sierra picked up incense and fragrances that over the last few years she had forgotten existed. "Wow, that's real Jasmin!"

"You can make that out?" asked a thirty-something man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah," Sierra replied, and sniffed the air again. "How'd you manage to get it?"

"Pulled some strings with a buddy of mine," the man said, "We throw each other favors now and then. He wanted an historically accurate longsword, and my Amazon searches were only getting me so far."

Sierra noted the man's hands. She could tell he was meticulous with his hand care, and likely had a manicure set in a case nearby, but his knuckles and what she could see of his palms suggested calluses from intense handcrafts.

"So," he changed the subject, "How can 'The Friends' help you today, ladies?"

"I called ahead about bridesmaid dresses?" Riley said.

"Ahh, yes," his exuberance was catchy, and he clapped his hands into a rub before waving them to follow, "You said you wanted a time period theme, something a little past medieval but not quite renaissance, right?"

"My grandma's a huge history buff, so I was hoping for something representing a general appreciation of the past."

"The wife and I discussed this last night, and we came to three different themes," the man said while coming to the apparel section of the store.

Yet, when he rolled out the first dress Riley's breathe caught in her throat, and for good reason. Sierra instantly fell in love with the light golden huge that nearly matched her own platinum blonde hair.

The second was a forestry green dress with purple velvet that, after looking at each other, both Sierra and Riley shook their heads. The third seemed more wild west like, but Sierra didn't consider herself an expert in historical clothing, so she couldn't be sure.

From the corner of her eye, Sierra noticed subtle relaxation around Riley's eyes, mouth, and scalp every time her gaze returned to the golden dress with ruffles.

"You gotta try it on," Riley beamed.

At first uneasy with so obviously a pricey dress, Sierra was assured when a woman came out from the backroom.

"This is my wife, Denise," the man waved out to introduce her. "She'll help you with the fitting."

Sierra discover in the fitting room that Denise and Kane mutually founded and own the store. Finalizing the adjustments, Sierra felt it was a bit too big around her chest, but otherwise was surprisingly comfortable.

"Who made this?" Sierra asked.

"Kane talked some ideas with a coworker at the gaming company he worked for, and when Alter Idem went into full swing he pitched her an offer to be the store's head seamstress and wardrobe designer.

"Your husband wrote software code?" Sierra turned to ask.

"And smithing, and a bunch of other stuff," Denise added, "He got the name for this place in a dream back before anyone even knew there were supernatural Penta-castes."

"Hmm," Sierra voiced in thought.

"Speaking of which," Denise said, as she reached for a long jewelry box, "There's one other thing that goes with the dress, but we only have one made so far."

"Ohh, you're kidding," Sierra sighed on watching the box opened.

"You might be worried about this getting tangled up with your mane," Denise suggested without hint of mockery at Sierra's werewolf hairline covering the back and sides of her neck.

"I stopped wearing necklaces because of that," Sierra admitted.

"This one's got a couple enchantments on it," Denise explained.

"Let me guess, Kane's a magician too," Sierra remarked.

"No, our religion still frowns on it," Denise corrected, "But they don't tell us not to befriend people who know magic, or buy and sell it."

"So what's the other enchantment?" Sierra wondered, "Will it capture special memories and moments?"

"Nah," Denise said, "Though, if you want that Kane can install cameras and mic into these. He's done it for other customer requests."

Once everything was right Denise opened the door to let Sierra show off for Riley. However, also present was someone who hastily had set up a canvas and paint set, and they were sitting before it waving their hands at the brushes and pallet.

As if from age old Disney film, the brushes and pallet lifted off into an aerial dance. The brushes mixed paints and went to work on the canvas as Sierra held still. In minutes the work was done and the results turned around for her to see.

"Osborn says he's willing to do portraits for free at the wedding as a bonus to the dresses and necklaces," Kane said.

"I think we have a winner, Riley," Sierra said.

"Gotta call Ryan, but yeah, let's go with it," Riley agreed eagerly.

Riley got her fiance on her phone and live-streamed video of Sierra in the dress as well as the painting magically created. The soon-to-be-wedded couple accepted the dresses, and Kane took Riley and Sierra to the front to lay out the prices.

At the end of it all, Sierra realized she never did hear what the second enchantment of the necklace was.


End file.
